The correction of vertebral deformities in human beings as scoliosis, has a procedure that is known in the medical means as “gold standard” and uses implants that are fixed in the vertebrae with the use of pedicular screws (or hooks), which are assembled by a pair of cylindrical and rigid metallic connecting rods, producing vertebral alignment according to the alignment of the rigid rods.
Each portion of the implant (pedicular screws) is fixed to each vertebra or set of vertebrae and rigidly connected to the rod, in such way that after the deformity correction the column remains aligned according to the pre-modeling and positioning of the rigid rods. This standard procedure transforms a vertebral “twisted” (with scoliosis) column that presents mobility, into a “straight” (aligned) vertebral column, rigid, though. That is, without the natural mobility and flexibility.
This kind of vertebral column fixation pattern is also used in fracture related problems, degenerative illnesses and tumors of the vertebral column.
Deficient Points of the State of the Current Technique
The traditional system of implants disadvantage is regarding the loss of natural mobility and flexibility by the operated section of the vertebral column, causing the patient's trunk to move in a limited way and, as a consequence of this mobility loss, in the medium and long term, vertebral segments that are adjacent to the fixation place are subject to degeneration of intervertebral discs and facet joints, provoking premature arthroses, vertebral pain, not to mention huge discomfort.
The “destruction” of some anatomical structures is necessary for the implant of the traditional current system, which provokes a certain partial mutilation of the operated patient's column.
Another important inconvenience of the traditional procedure of vertebral implant relates to the loss of vertebral growth and development in the columns of patients in their growth period (young/in development).